A Little Bit of Something More
by LovelyLovelyLove
Summary: She was content. She had every thing she had ever dreamed of since leaving her old debutante days behind. But why did she feel like something was missing? And why was Bickslow standing in front of her door? T for now ;)


The dark mage in front of her licked his thin reedy lips, shit-brown eyes raking up and down her form. "On second thought, why don't you and I abandon all this fighting and go roll around behind those bushes over there?"

"Yeah, there's absolutely no chance in ever-loving hell that I would let that happen. Good luck on this next part though. I hope they give out ice packs in prison."

In two swift moves, Lucy brought the man she had wrapped in her whip closer and kicked him in the face.

The mage flew a few feet away on impact and stayed down.

A low whistle sounded to her left. "Damn, Luce. You are gettin' scary."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her pink-haired partner, cut off the flow of magic going to her whip, and clipped it back into place on her belt.

"What have I told you guys about calling me scary? I'm not that scary!"

Happy flew through the remains of the destroyed market around them and snorted. "Yeah right Lushy. You star in my nightmares, that's for sure."

She flipped the annoying blue cat the bird as he flew away cackling wildy.

"I disagree with Happy." Erza placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I think you are doing an excellent job with your hand-to-hand battles."

The celestial mage smiled warmly at her friend and winked. "Thanks. I learned from the best."

"I hate to break up this sisterly bonding moment or whatever, but can we go home now? I can't stop itching myself."

The group turned around at the sound of the ice mage's voice and had to smother their laughter. Well at least Lucy and Erza did, Natsu didn't even try to hide it.

"Whoa there icicle dick, what the hell happened to you?" Natsu bellowed, gasping for breath and clutching his stomach.

Gray sent him a heated glare, which lacked so much of its usual heat due to the fact that he was still itching himself like crazy. His shirt and pants were gone (of course) so it was easy for the group to see the angry looking purple dots all over his body.

"Can it ash-for-brains. It's not that damn funny." Gray deadpanned, one hand tugging on the waistband of his shorts while the other continued scratching.

"Oh, but it is." The dragon slayer wheezed, bending over and clutching his knees.

Lucy smacked her partner over the head at the same time Erza decided Gray had scratched himself enough, punching him in the gut and throwing him over her shoulder.

"Wait, Erza. Shouldn't we have asked him what happened first?" Lucy asked, eyeing the spreading dots warily.

"There is no need. I saw what happened." The requip mage said as she started walking forward towards the parts on town not damaged. "One of the mages apparently specialized in poisonous plants. Particularly of the Ivy variety."

Lucy nodded, falling into step next to her partner (Who was still laughing by the way) and her lips twitched up into an amused grin. "So what you're saying is, Gray touched poison Ivy."

Erza grinned back at her as they neared the requester's establishment. "Yes indeed. A lot of it."

Now falling behind them, Natsu almost dropped to the ground, his laughter echoing off the silent street.

Lucy sighed, arms stretched out as she balanced along the edge of the canal, pausing to wave at the fishermen who called their greeting.

Life had been….ok.

The guild was great, she hadn't been late on rent money the last several months, Team Natsu was closer than ever, everything was great.

Well, at least it should have been.

Lately, she didn't quite know anymore. Maybe she was being selfish, but she wanted more.

Being in Fairy Tail had given her everything she ever dreamed of, but she still felt herself craving…_more_.

More of what, she didn't know, but what she did know was that she was getting lonely again.

With a huff, the blonde leapt gracefully off of the ledge and finished walking the short distance back to her apartment.

She knew she would never leave her nakama, or stop being a mage, that wasn't it. It just felt like something was missing and she couldn't place what it was.

Now feeling a bit dejected, Lucy trudged up the short flight of stairs to her floor, stopping when she realized there was someone standing in front of her door.

Instantly recognizing his getup, Lucy grinned. "Hey Bickslow! What are you doing here?"

At the sound of his name Bickslow turned around, a smile instantly forming on his face at the sight of the small mage beaming up at him, albeit looking a little confused.

"Oh hey Cosplayer! Hope you don't mind me stopping by." He said, stepping away from the wall he was leaning on.

She waved it off, moving passed him to unlock her door.

"Oh it's not a problem. Want to come in? I can make tea, and I think there's a plate of cookies on the table. Well, there should be, unless Natsu broke in and ate them. Again."

Brow raised, the seith mage ducked slightly as he followed behind her, entering her apartment.

"That happen a lot?" He asked as he looked around her home. It was so…pink. Whatever the color, it looked like such a comfortable place to relax in. Plush blankets and couch pillows were strategically placed on the furniture, and the whole room smelled like fresh lilacs.

Lucy laughed, kicking off her boots and placing them by the door, before heading into the kitchen. "Oh my god, yes. It happens so often I stopped being upset about it. If I got upset every time it happened, I'd probably be bald from pulling all my hair out." She quipped cheekily.

Chuckling to himself, Bickslow followed her lead, kicking off his shoes, following her into the kitchen, and plopping down at her kitchen table.

The pair fell into a somewhat awkward silence as he watched her putter around the kitchen. He understood it, seeing as they'd never been alone in the same room together. When she set a steaming cup of tea in front of him, as well as what he assumed was the entire plate of cookies, she took a seat and stared at him expectantly.

"Not that I mind you being here, you are always welcome, but what are you doing here, Bix?"

Bickslow sighed, unstrapping his visor and setting it to the side.

Curious honey brown met serious scarlet and green.

"I need your help."

**Whaaaaaaaat?**

**A new story?**

**No fucking way, right?**

**Haha! Well here it is guys. I don't think this one is going to have that long of chapters, but I think that's a good thing so I don't overwhelm myself. **

**Just like my other story "I Bet" I don't really know where this is going.**

**I guess we will find out together ;) **

**Don't forget to follow and review.**

**Love, Lovely **


End file.
